Sanando un corazón
by ninnae
Summary: Mu se siente herido en lo más profundo por el desaire cometido por el escorpión, sin embargo no quiere dejarse abatir por la tristeza e intenta recobrar su vida normal, lo que no sabe es que en esta ardua tarea tendrá la ayuda de un gemelo enamorado que daría todo por él. Aunque Milo no tomará de buen grado la relación. Continuación de un amor sin esperanzas.
1. Añoranza

Sanando un corazón

**Capitulo 1:Añoranza**

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Hola volví por aquí con un nuevo fic, aunque es algo que ya tenía desde hace algún tiempo, no lo había terminado. Espero les guste.**

* * *

El amor es un asunto complicado, el expresarlo a la persona que amamos por primera vez es un gran acto de valentía, ya que expones tu alma y corazón con el riesgo de salir herido, y es por eso que solo los más valientes son capaces de alcanzar la verdadera felicidad, pues dan todo de sí, sin detenerse a pensar en que saldrán lastimados. Un solo de acto de valentía o como algunos llaman estupidez puede cambiar tu vida y llevarla hacia rumbos que jamás te habrías imaginado, a veces el arriesgarse vale la pena.

Es por eso que no debes limitarte solo a ver, sino que debes actuar; claro que también hay que saber encontrar el momento oportuno, y eso Saga lo sabía muy bien, después de todo no es en vano toda la atención que había puesto a Mu desde hace mucho tiempo; poco a poco a medida que Mu fue creciendo fue enamorándose de él, a pesar de que él fue el causante de muchos de los sufrimientos del lemuriano. Sin embargo la culpa que sentía le impedía acercarse directamente como el muchas veces quizo hacerlo. Fue por esa culpa que lo dejo marcharse lejos del santuario cuando fue alertado por el antiguo maestro de lo que había hecho, fue por eso que no lo siguió y le brindo su libertad, lejos de toda la oscuridad que en esos momentos anidaba en su entonces muerto corazón.

Muchos sucesos, guerras y batallas transcurrieron en los años venideros, y ahora por gracia de su diosa habían sido revividos, y sus pecados habían sido perdonados, si bien Saga aún sentía algo de culpabilidad por todo lo acontecido, sabía que tenía la venia de Athena para resarcir sus errores, y comenzar una nueva vida; y eso es lo que haría, o al menos lo que quería. Sin embargo los planes de Saga no resultarían del todo como a él le hubiera gustado. Cuando despertó de su letargo al ser revivido, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Mu, lo encontró rápidamente junto al caballero de escorpión, amos se miraban con mucho cariño, como dos amantes encontrándose después de mucho tiempo, fue ahí que el gemelo mayor se percato de los sentimientos de Mu hacia Milo, la mirada que le dedico en el instante en el que despertaron fue muy dolorosa de presenciar, ambos parecían haberse olvidado de todos los demás a su alrededor, para Saga aquello fue un puñal directo a su corazón, por lo que salió del recinto en donde había despertado, no podía seguir presenciando aquel espectáculo que le robaba todas las esperanzas de tener una oportunidad con Mu.

Más las cosas se tornaron confusas cuando con el pasar de los días observo a Milo en compañía de Camus, este no se separaba ningún instante del lado del acuariano, y Camus parecía complacido con la actitud de Milo, Saga no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pues él creyó que Mu y Milo se amaban, y que por lo tanto estarían juntos, pero la realidad parecía ser otra. Saga se abocó a averiguar qué estaba pasando, y fue ahí que se entero de que toda la atención de Milo había recaído en Camus recordando su viejo amorío, dejando de lado a Mu con un corazón destrozado.

Cada tarde desde que se hubo enterado de que Milo retomo su relación con Camus, observaba el primer templo desde las escalinatas de su templo, solo con la esperanza de poder ver a Mu, y asegurarse que este estuviera bien, ya que aún preso de la culpa que lo agobiaba no se atrevía a acercarse al primer templo y preguntar por su guardián.

* * *

La necesidad de alejarse momentáneamente del santuario agobiaba a Mu, debía despejar su mente, e intentar aclarar sus ideas, no podía continuar de esa manera, simplemente aparentando bienestar y destruyéndose por dentro, la soledad le invadía y el resentimiento estaba consumiéndolo; durante su dolor Mu se había encarcelado al interior de su templo, saliendo únicamente cuando era llamado al templo principal. Por lo que decidió que era momento de volver a su vida, o más bien era momento de reconstruirla, ya no podía seguir llorando, él es una persona fuerte que ha pasado por cosas peores, sin duda saldría adelante, lucharía por conseguirlo, lucharía por volver a ser el mismo. Con eso en mente Mu salió de su templo en el cual había permanecido desde que los hubieron revivido, iría al pueblo a divertirse, a pasar la tarde tranquilamente, sin pensar en los muchos problemas que pululaban por su vida.

Saga y Kanon iban al pueblo a realizar sus compras enfrascados en la sin sentido discusión que llevaban.

—Te digo Saga que lo mejor es que me dejes a mí la cocina, tu siempre provocas algún accidente. Todo lo que cocinas se te quema, y de paso algún día también quemarás la casa.

—Eso no es cierto Kanon, que se me haya quemado un par de veces la carne y el estofado no es razón para que me critiques —protestó molesto Saga.

—¿Un par de veces? —proclamó Kanon con tono de escepticismo. —¡No han sido un par de veces!, ¡han sido todas las veces que **tú** has cocinado!, y no es solo eso, en una de tus muchas incursiones a la cocina le quemaste las patas a mi gata, ¿es que acaso lo olvidaste?

Como respuesta a Saga se le colorearon las mejillas, su hermano no tenía porque recordarle los muchos fracasos que ha tenido en la cocina, ni los muchos incidentes que ha protagonizado. Saga había comenzado a incursionar en la cocina cuando se le vino a la mente la idea de que si aprendía a cocinar, tal vez podría acercarse a Mu con el motivo de que este probara algo de lo que había preparado, sin embargo su pequeño experimento había salido mal en cada ocasión que lo había intentado, el resultado siempre era el mismo, la comida hecha carbón y un histérico Kanon que ya veía que le quemaban el templo.

—Es en serio Saga aléjate de la cocina, de ahora en adelante solo yo me encargaré de la comida, no quiero morir tan joven por tus descuidos. Ya es bastante que te deje venir conmigo a hacer las compras —exclamó Kanon con tono de seriedad.

Saga bufa a su hermano creyéndolo un idiota, quien se creía para ordenarle así, se supone que él era el mayor, las cosas deberían ser al revés.

Kanon alzo una ceja por la expresión que hizo Saga, intuía que estaba molesto, sin embargo si no hacía nada pronto se quedarían sin un lugar donde dormir, y todo porque a Saga se le ocurrió la brillante idea de meterse a la cocina, cuando en su vida se había cocinado algo; Kanon no sabía que le había dado a su hermano, pero sabía que algo sucedía, y se prometió que pronto lo averiguaría.

Saga que se había adelantado a Kanon se detuvo de repentinamente, haciendo que Kanon se golpeara contra su espalda. Aunque el golpe no fue fuerte, si fue lo suficientemente sorpresivo para botar a Kanon. El gemelo menor entre maldiciones y refunfuños se para del suelo para encarar a su hermano por su descuidada actitud, sin embargo se frena al ver la expresión de idiota grabado en la cara de Saga, siguió con la mirada lo que su hermano estaba viendo, y a lo lejos divisó a Mu que caminaba plácidamente por la plaza del pueblo, una escena bastante rara considerando el reciente encierro voluntario al que se había estado sometiendo el carnero. Repaso una y otra vez la escena, miraba a Saga quien se mantenía con cara de idiota y luego miraba a Mu, una sonrisa lobuna adorno el rostro de Kanon ante la comprensión.

—Cierra la boca hermanito, que se te van a salir las babas —pronunció Kanon con tono fuerte y burlón hacia Saga. Este último al escuchar las palabras de Kanon salió de su estado de estupefacción.

—No sé de que hablas idiota —dijo Saga con una leve mueca.

—En primer lugar no me llames idiota, más bien tú eres el idiota, y segundo, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cómo te le quedaste viendo a Mu?, con cara de estúpido claro está, y supongo que por la mirada de cordero degollado que colocaste hace algo que más que solo gustarte, ¿cierto?

Saga viendo que no podría contra Kanon decidió contestarle con la verdad.

—Así es Kanon estoy enamorado de Mu.

—Eso explica los múltiples intentos por matarme y por quemar el templo —proclamó con burla Kanon. — Sin embargo no entiendo porque te le quedas viendo atontado y no le dices nada, es más ni siquiera te le acercas.

—No es sencillo Kanon, la culpa de lo que le hice a él aún me carcome, y además el está enamorado de otro —habló Saga en voz baja y desanimada.

Kanon tomó consciencia de lo que le decía Saga era cierto, ya que él mismo aún no se perdonaba muchas de las cosas que había hecho, aunque él no permitía que eso rigiera su vida, sino que lo dejaba de lado intentando comenzar de nuevo. Y Mu..., todos los que estuvieron antes de que se desatase la guerra contra Hades sabían de la relación que habían tenido Milo y Mu, más a raíz de lo que presenciaron entre el escorpión y el acuario decidieron no volver a mencionarlo nunca, y es por eso que los demás no estaban enterados de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Si Mu no dijo nada, ellos no eran nadie para rebatir su decisión.

—Saga no debes dejarte llevar por tu pasado, en cuanto a Mu, puede que tengas razón, pero tú sabes que Milo y Camus están juntos, y Mu... bueno al parecer no tiene a nadie, no estaría mal que hicieras si quiera el intento de acercarte aunque sea como amigo.

—Pero yo...

—Nada de peros Saga, sino actúas valientemente nunca conseguirás nada, si deseas el amor y la atención de Mu gánatelo como debe ser —presiono Kanon con tono severo.

Saga suspiró, tal vez lo intentaría, pero primero debería dejar de lado la culpa que sentía.

* * *

Aquellas voces discutiendo se le hicieron conocidas a Mu, volteo hacia la dirección del sonido y se encontró con dos gemelos discutiendo a la vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.

—Esos dos nunca cambiarán —murmura para sí Mu al ver el espectáculo de los gemelos. Una sonrisa se le plasmo en el rostro, le parecía muy divertido la convivencia de los gemelos, no podían pasar un día sin pelear, pero tampoco podían estar alejados el uno del otro por demasiado tiempo, porque ya empezaban a imaginarse lo peor y se preocupaban exageradamente.

Mu se encaminó a encontrarse con los gemelos, llegó justo en el momento en el que Kanon retomaba su andar.

—Es raro verlos por aquí a los dos juntos —mencionó el ariano de manera casual reteniendo al gemelo menor.

—No tanto como verte a ti salir de tu templo borrego —exclamó Kanon de forma curiosa y viendo fijamente a Mu. Este último desvió un poco su vista de Kanon, el gemelo menor tenía la tendencia a ver a las personas fijamente, cosa que los incomodaba en algunas ocasiones, debido a la aguda y filosa mirada que poseía.

—Solo paseaba —contestó Mu escuetamente.

—Ya era hora que salieras de tu encierro Mu —hablo más seriamente Kanon—. Qué bueno que te distraigas.

Mu le sonrió gentilmente al menor. Saga que había estado observando en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre Mu y su hermano, no le agrado demasiado que Mu le sonriera, le enfado, sin embargo mantuvo al compostura y su semblante algo serio.

—¿Y qué están haciendo aquí en el pueblo? —preguntó el ariano tratando de prolongar la conversación, No quería marcharse aún a su templo, y no había nada que hacer en el pueblo, pero tal vez pudiera entretenerse por algunos momentos con los gemelos, después de todo ellos siempre se han llevado bien, porque no intentar pasar un tiempo con ellos dos.

—Estamos haciendo las compras debido a que el idiota de Saga ya se acabó todo lo que había en la despensa —dijo Kanon refunfuñando a la vez que miraba mal a Saga.

—¡Ey!, yo no soy idiota y no soy el culpable de que se acabaran las cosas.

—Como que no si tú con tus desastres acabaste todo, además había hecho las compras hace solo tres días —exclamó Kanon algo exasperado.

—No sabía que cocinabas Saga —mencionó curioso el ariano.

Kanon bufó.

—¿Cocinar?, si es un desastre, quema todo lo que toca, hasta quemo a mi pobre gata. —Kanon miró mal a Saga a la mención de la última frase.

—No tengo la culpa que tu gata se haya metido a la cocina a robarme el pescado —se excusó Saga.

Mu levanto la ceja intrigado por la conversación de los gemelos, ellos siempre lo divertían con sus comentarios y actitudes. La verdad es que desde que revivieron no se había sentido tan cómodo y reconfortado con la presencia de otras personas como en ese instante. Pero ellos dos siempre le habían provocado esa sensación de familiaridad y seguridad, en especial Saga, quien fue una figura constante en su vida, a pesar de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

—No te creo, seguramente quisiste deshacerte de ella, como no te soporta y se coloca arisca contigo cada vez que te ve.

—Kanon tu gata es un demonio conmigo.

—Ella solo me defiende, solo te ataca cuando quieres hacerme daño —la mirada de suficiencia de Kanon divirtió a Mu. Kanon hablaba con mucho orgullo del pequeño animal.

—Tu gata es un demonio y punto —Saga corto la pelea, no quería seguir discutiendo con Kanon.

Mu terminó por soltarse a reír, esos dos de verdad siempre serían iguales a como los conoció de niño.

Kanon vio a Mu con el ceño fruncido antes de hablar.

—¿De qué te ríes borrego?

—De ustedes dos, se quieren demasiado —pronunció divertido Mu.

Kanon abrió los ojos grandes y Saga se sonrojo levemente, ambos hablaron instintivamente por el comentario.

—¡Yo no quiero a ese idiota!

Mu volvió a reír, pero no comento nada más, solo los vio a ambos con mirada amable.

Saga se quedó viendo a Mu, se alegraba de que al menos volviese a reír, no soportaba que estuviese tan triste y el no pudiese hacer nada para ayudarlo. Kanon observo a Saga, y sonrió para sí mismo, debía colocar en marcha el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—Oye Mu, ¿no quieres acompañarnos a realizar las compras? —preguntó Kanon con un tono amable que extraño a Saga.

Mu con un semblante bastante más relajado al que había tenido en los últimos días respondió amablemente.

—No le veo ningún problema, la verdad no quería volver a mi templo, pero las cosas estaba muy aburridas por acá.

—De paso te quedas a comer con nosotros después, hay que aprovechar que saliste de tu templo borrego, no vaya a ser que te de nuevo la locura y quieras volver a encerrarte.

Mu agachó la cabeza sintiéndose levemente culpable.

—No quería preocuparlos —susurró Mu.

Saga le pego un zape a Kanon por su imprudencia. El menor se sobó adolorido, más no dijo nada al respecto.

—No le hagas caso a Kanon Mu, es un idiota que no sabe lo que dice.

Mu recobró su semblante tranquilo al escuchar las palabras consoladoras de Saga.

—Gracias Saga.

—No hay de qué.

Ambos se sonrieron ajenos a la sonrisa zorruna de Kanon. El gemelo menor recordaba con claridad el fuerte apego que le tenía Mu a Saga cuando era pequeño, y al parecer eso no había cambiado demasiado. Si su teoría era correcta lo único que necesitarían esos dos es un acercamiento, y si Saga sabía aprovechar correctamente su oportunidad, tal vez pudiese ganarse finalmente el corazón del ariano.

* * *

**Intentaré actualizar este y los otros fic lo más pronto posible, pero no he estado muy bien de salud, así que puede ser un poco tardado.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos a todos.**


	2. Recuerdos

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos.

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._****

****Hola!, cuanto tiempo de que publiqué esta historia y no había actualizado, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Comenzaré a actualizar más seguido esta historia, ya que solo constará de cuatro capítulos. Espero les guste y disfruten de la tramma. Saludos.****

* * *

—Vaya Mu, es un alivio verte fuera de tu casa —Shaka observaba a su amigo que ahora mantenía un mejor semblante del que le hubiera visto en el último tiempo. Si bien Mu aún se veía ojeroso y algo cansado, su actitud había cambiado, no podía continuar llorando por algo que no era su decisión, es cierto que se sentía triste y sumamente dolido todavía, lo suficiente para no querer ver a Milo, pero no podía dejarse estar y echarse a morir por la pena, él nunca fue así, había vivido situaciones más duras y siempre salió adelante, muchas veces en soledad, él tenía la fuerza para levantarse y continuar caminando sin importar cuantas veces se cayera.

—Solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas, nada más —aunque aquello no era del todo cierto, desde la salida que había tenido con los gemelos se sentía bastante mejor, pero no lo suficiente como para volver a su rutina normal y hacerle frente a todos su problemas de una sola vez. Salía de su templo de vez en vez sin que los otros dorados se percatasen, nada más allá de eso, pero solo una cosa rompía su ya no tan completo autoencierro, en contra de todo perspectiva había empezado a recibir las reiteradas visitas del gemelo mayor, dos semanas habían pasado desde su salida al pueblo y Saga había estado viéndolo con el único motivo de ver en qué condiciones se encontraba. La presencia del gemelo no lo incomodaba, al contrario lo confortaba y le daba cierta seguridad que siempre ha sentido a su lado, la cual buscaba cuando era más pequeño. Hace solo unas horas Saga había estado en su templo.

_—¿Mu estás aquí?_

_—Donde si no —contestó levemente divertido el ariano al mayor, quien saltó por la repentina aparición de la nada del carnero._

_—¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? —cuestionó Saga quien respiraba profundo a la espera de que su acelerado corazón parase de latir tan frenéticamente, latido que no era solo producto de los sustos que Mu le procuraba, y que estaban haciéndose costumbre, sino más bien por la aparición del ariano lo que provoca esa reacción en él. Cuando está a su lado pierde gran parte de sus sentidos y habilidades de lucha, no podía competir con Mu, su sola presencia lo desarmaba._

_—Me causa gracia ver tu expresión de desconcierto y susto cada vez que entras a Aries._

_—Puedes llegar a ser un verdadero demonio Mu —habló cautelosamente Saga, aunque interiormente se divertía de ver a Mu como un pequeño travieso._

_—Mmm, yo no lo calificaría para tanto, solo me gusta molestarte —comentó Mu con un tono desenfadado, Saga solo alzó una de sus cejas ante el comentario del lemuriano._

_—Yo que vengo a verte, y tú que me recibes con un infarto._

_—Tú estás demasiado sano, no va a darte un infarto por tan poco._

_—Eres malo._

_—Lo sé._

_—Y además lo reconoces._

_—No exageres Saga —Mu rodó los ojos, el gemelo mayor lo divertía, con él todo era como recordaba, una ambiente familiar y fluido, todo permanecía igual, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada._

_—Carnero Malo._

_—Gemelo descarado, mejor dime a que viniste hoy, o mejor dicho que excusas te traes esta tarde._

_—Nada en especial, solo que Kanon hizo mucho pastel y… quise traerte un poco —la voz de Saga sonaba algo nerviosa, la verdad es que se había armado de valor para comenzar a visitar al ariano después de una discusión que había tenido con su gemelo, donde termino llamándolo cobarde y otros epítetos que no valen la pena mencionar, finalmente después de muchos gritos Saga decidió que Kanon tenía razón y que al menos debía intentarlo, y es así como había terminado yendo todas las tardes a Aries. _

_Mu prestó un poco más de atención y vio una pequeña canasta que el gemelo llevaba en su mano, cosa que extraño a Mu, por no haberlo notado antes. La curiosidad estaba matándolo, quería saber de qué era el pastel, la fuerte adicción de Mu a los dulces, lo llamaba a conseguir más información del valiosísimo producto que se hallaba en la canasta._

_—¿Y de qué es el pastel? —el tono de Mu fue apremiante, Saga sonrió, tal parece que la idea de Kanon si funcionó, Mu ama demasiado los dulces y postres como para resistirse a ellos._

_—Es pastel de Piña._

_—¡Mi favorito! —exclamó repentinamente Mu entusiasmado, con Saga a su lado se sentía como un niño de nuevo, un niño muy querido y consentido. Los instantes que compartía con él, solía dejar de lado su dolor y los problemas que lo agobiaban, Saga se había convertido en su refugio, justo como lo era cuando niño._

_—Si lo recuerdo…_

_—¿En serio?_

_—Lo mencionabas a menudo cuando eras un niño —Saga le tendió la canasta, Mu la cogió con premura, vio en su interior, había un paño a cuadrilles de color rojizo. Mu levantó el paño y olfateó el deliciosa aroma del pastel de piña, Mu amaba los pasteles, y más los que Kanon hacía, el gemelo menor es un excelente cocinero. Realmente no le importaría poder comer dulces tan deliciosos como ese. Tal vez si le pedía a Saga que trajera todos los días…_

_—Traeré platos y algo de café._

_Saga simplemente asintió perdido en la expresión sonriente de Mu al ver el pastel, se sentía muy aliviado de por lo menor ver que ha recuperado las ganas de continuar adelante._

_El ariano llegó rápidamente con dos platos donde venían troceado dos pedazos de pastel, le tendió uno a Saga y dejó el suyo sobre una mesita de cristal que había en la sala de Aries junto con un juego de sillones de color azulado. Volvió a salir rumbo a la cocina para traer con algo de dificultad una tetera pequeña con agua hirviendo y dos tazas con su juego de platos, Saga lo veía venir tambaleando y con un suspiró se le acercó, Mu siempre solía agarrar más de lo que podía abarcar y aquello siempre lo colocaba en algún lío, Saga recordaba desde pequeño la manía de Mu de hacer más de lo que pudiera ocuparse, como resultado el pequeño ariano en ese entonces de no más de siete años acababa agotado y en muchas ocasiones casi desmayado, sino hubiera sido porque siempre estaba vigilándolo…, Saga se quitó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, Mu siempre sería Mu, y algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, y mientras él estuviera ahí para ayudarlo, se aseguraría que nada le sucediera._

_—Déjame ayudarte no quiero que termines lastimándote nuevamente —Saga tomó la tetera de agua caliente de las manos de Mu y la llevo hasta la mesa de cristal donde había un soporte de madera para apoyarlo. Mu lo siguió de cerca y depositó las tazas al lado de la tetera._

_—Saga… —la voz de Mu fue suave, casi nostálgica—. Siempre has estado cuidándome, desde pequeño siempre que pudiste. Gracias por todo, gracias por estar a mi lado, en especial en estos momentos._

_Saga estaba boquiabierto, no se esperaba esa declaración por parte del lemuriano, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo instantáneamente. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar._

_—Yo…no… —la compostura no acompañaba al gemelo mayor, escasamente pudo pronunciar algunas palabras, apenas audibles —. No…he hecho…nada._

_—Si lo has hecho, me has devuelto la sonrisa, te estoy muy agradecido —Mu sentía una calidez en su pecho al estar cerca de Saga, y cierta alegría cuando lo veía tan pendiente de él, no podía evitar sentirse egoísta y quererlo a su alrededor, desde pequeño había anhelado su proximidad, pero con todo lo sucedido en el santuario y el paso de los años aquel sentimiento había sido escondido en un rincón de su corazón. No fue hasta que tuvo a Saga a su lado nuevamente que las emociones del pasado comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente. Es por eso que guiado por un impulso abrazó a Saga, en ese momento no le importaba nada, ni la preocupación de los demás, ni Camus, ni Milo, solo se limitó a dejarse envolver por el confort que le otorgaba el gemelo mayor. La resistencia de Saga se quebró, ya no podía calmar el creciente anhelo de poder acariciar y tocar a Mu, sucumbió en sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente, un toque que deseaba hace mucho y que iba cargado con todo el cariño y amor que sentía por el joven de cabellos lavanda. Fueron largos segundos los que estuvieron aprisionados en los brazos del otro. Mu poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de su accionar impulsivo en su momento, y como un niño se separó avergonzado de Saga, desvió su rostro para que el griego no viera el rojo de sus mejillas._

_—Lo siento, yo solo…., será mejor que traiga el resto de las cosas para comer —Mu salió apresurado de la sala, escapando de la vista de Saga, quien lo veía con una mirada indescifrable._

_Finalmente el gemelo vio perderse al tibetano por la puerta de la cocina, se había dejado llevar y sentía que había cometido un error con Mu, pero no pudo evitarlo, su autocontrol se fue al demonio en el instante que Mu fijó sus brazos a su espalda._

_—Aún no es el momento —Saga se dijo a sí mismo, y también sabía que Mu estaría recriminándose, por lo que decidió no tocar el tema por el resto de la tarde; para fortuna de ambos y a pesar del bochornoso y sentimental momento, el ambiente había vuelto a ser el jovial y ligero que compartían cada día desde que Saga había empezado a frecuentar Aries._

—Por lo menos ahora apareces estar mejor —comentó Shaka a Mu, quien se había perdido por unos instantes en sus recuerdos.

—¿Tu crees?

—Bastante, es más hay algo diferente, aunque no estoy seguro que podrá ser, es como si estuvieras ¿ilusionado?

Mu se sonrojo, su mente había estado jugándole una mala pasada al centrar sus pensamientos en Saga, los días que han permanecido juntos le han pasado factura, no podía dejar de pensar en el abrazo y en la calidez de su piel, y aquel leve aroma que había sentido de su cabello, era el mismo que recordaba de pequeño y que lo confortaba cuando necesitaba consuelo, solía correr hacia Saga cuando el llanto amenazaba sus ojos, este inmediatamente lo envolvía con sus brazos y escondía el rostro del pequeño en su cuello. Mu siempre recordará la sensación de los cabellos de Saga golpeando sobre él cuando lo reconfortaba, y el aroma a pino y hierba silvestre.

—¿Mu?

—Tal vez tengas razón y este volviendo a ilusionarme —mencionó Mu con algo de desgano—. Pero aún me siento dolido y afectado por lo de Milo, yo no me creo capaz de retribuirle correctamente a alguien más su cariño.

—Deberás sanar tu corazón, para poder volver a ama.

—Me será imposible.

—Solo debes recordar…

—¿Recordar?

—A esa persona Mu, todavía la mantienes en tu mente, a pesar de los años.

—¿Tu cómo…?

—Eres mi amigo y te conozco desde que somos niños, siempre lo has tenido en tu corazón, y estoy seguro que ni siquiera Milo es tan influyente como él en tu vida, después de todo es al único que aceptas en tu período de soledad.

—Debí imaginarme que estarías enterado… —Mu suspiró, quizás y solo quizás, lo que Shaka decía podría ser verdad.


	3. Viejos y nuevos vínculos

Capítulo 3: Viejos y nuevos vínculos

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._****

****Hola, traigo otro capítulo, no se que tan seguido podré actualizar el resto de los fics, mi compu esta teniendo ciertas fallas.****

****Espero disfruten el capítulo.****

* * *

—Si no fuera por mi estupidez —suspiros tortuosos y crudos pensamientos solían recorrer la consciencia del escorpión.

_Una nueva vida, otra oportunidad, es lo que Athena nos dijo,_ Milo sonrió tristemente al recordarlo. Sentía que la nueva vida solo se había convertido en un mar de problemas sin solución, problemas que el mismo provocó con su indecisión; como consecuencia perdió a Mu y no podía entregarle su corazón por completo a Camus como lo hacía en el pasado.

—Tus lamentos no van a hacer que nada se solucione —la voz de Kanon se oyó en la entrada de escorpio. Milo se sentó sobre los almohadones del sofá.

—Lo sé, es solo que… —un nuevo suspiro por parte de Milo, Kanon decidió acercarse al sofá donde Milo había estado recostado boca arriba lamentando su suerte.

—Tú no eres el único que está sufriendo, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Una punzada de culpa azotó a Milo, quien agachó avergonzado la cabeza. Le había hecho demasiado daño a Mu, más del que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Aún recordaba grabado a fuego en su pecho la pétrea e indiferente mirada del carnero, que hoy seis meses después seguía tan cruda como el creciente invierno que estaba golpeándolos a finales de año. En su egoísmo pensó que tal vez las cosas pudiesen arreglarse entre ellos dos, pero sabía que esa posibilidad era muy remota, ni siquiera en términos de amistad. Se había comportado como una persona vil e inmadura. Y ahora con la cercanía de Saga hacia Mu, unos celos irracionales habían nacido. Algo ilógico pensando en que su relación era con Camus y no con Mu, pero no podía evitarlo, el lemuriano se había vuelto alguien importante para él, él se había encargado de sacarlo del pozo en el que se había sumido después de la muerte de Camus, Mu fue capaz de hacerle sonreír nuevamente. Aquello era algo que no olvidaría con facilidad, algo que su divido corazón no podría dejar pasar.

—Milo…

—Lo sé Kanon, soy consciente de mis acciones.

—No lo parece.

—Estoy confundido.

—¿Y Camus?

—Lo amo.

Kanon arqueó una ceja. —¿Mu?

—También —un momento de silencio por parte del escorpión—. Es solo que no puedo dejarlo ir a si nada más, yo…

—Estás siendo egoísta Milo, él merece ser feliz.

—¿Con Saga? —el tono de enfado era notorio en las palabras del octavo custodio.

—No importa con quien y lo sabes.

Milo agachó una vez más la mirada, los celos consumían parte de su cordura, Mu había sido suyo en algún tiempo, y ahora ni siquiera era parte de su vida, en cambio el gemelo mayor…

—¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que ser tu hermano?

—Por qué lo ama y daría todo por su felicidad.

—¡Yo aún lo amo!

—Tú estás con Camus, lo escogiste a él. ¿Es que acaso solo estás jugando con él?

—No —la voz de Milo fue dura—. Lo quiero, pero para mí Mu también es especial, y por eso…

—¿Vas a luchar por él? —no fue la voz de Kanon la que se escuchó, sino la fría y dolida del caballero de acuario.

Kanon y Milo llevaron su atención hacia la salida superior de escorpio, ninguno de los dos se percató del momento en el que Camus llegó al templo.

—¿Camus?

—Contesta Milo, ¿vas a luchar por él?

—¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí? —la culpabilidad comenzó a invadir al escorpión, lo que menos quería hacer era herir al acuariano con su indecisión, y es por eso que no había hablado con él. No se lo merecía.

—El suficiente —una respuesta cortante. Milo se levantó del sillón de donde estaba sentado e intentó acercarse a Camus, este como respuesta refleja retrocedió unos cuantos.

—No te me aproximes Milo, contéstame.

—Camus…

—Necesito conocer la verdad —habló Camus con turbación a la vez que cerraba los ojos, no podía aguantar la mirada dudosa y confusa de la persona que amaba, su corazón latía desconsolado de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que él amase a otro.

Kanon observaba atentamente el intercambio, suponía que aquello sucedería tarde o temprano, pero no pensó que pasaría justo cuando el decidiera visitar a Milo para pedirle que se alejase del carnero para que pudiera ser feliz al lado de su hermano.

Milo decidió ser sincero, las mentiras solo empeorarían todo. —También quiero a Mu Camus.

—Paso después de mi muerte, ¿verdad?

Milo no tenía fuerzas para hablar y confirmárselo, así que solo le asintió.

—¿Yo significo algo para ti? —Camus tenía miedo de preguntar aquello, no deseaba separarse de Milo, pero no podía vivir una mentira.

—Te amo.

Camus sonrió con saña al escuchar esas palabras. —¿Qué significan esas palabras para ti?, ¿No dices que lo amas a él también?

—Lo siento —fue lo único que Milo atendió a pronunciar.

—Tu corazón ya no es solo mío —Camus decidió que lo mejor era marcharse del templo de Escorpio, había bajado hacia allí para poder pasar la tarde con su custodio, pero termino saliendo de ese lugar de improviso y muy herido, sabía que algo no había andado bien con la actitud de Milo desde que volvieron a la vida, pero jamás pensó que fueran dudas de su corazón, siempre creyó seguro el amor del escorpión y ahora estaban arrebatándoselo sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Los pasos de Camus fueron rápidos, Milo iba a comenzar a darle alcance para poder seguir hablando con él, pero Kanon lo detuvo.

—Él como tú está confundido, necesita tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

—Kanon —siseó Milo, pero el gemelo no se retiró de su camino, al contrario impuso más presión.

—Tus impulsos te han llevado a todos estos problemas, soy tu amigo y me preocupas también.

—¿Te preocupo tanto como Saga? —Milo estaba molesto.

—Es mi hermano.

—¿A qué viniste exactamente?

—Sabes a que…

—Mu es importante para mí, no voy a dejar todo así nada más, y menos para que Saga haga lo que se le plazca con él.

—En vez de preocuparte por lo que Saga haga, deberías concentrarte en que le vas a decir a Camus cuando se haya tranquilizado —el tono del ex general marino fue duro—. Mu puede perdonarte, porque es buena persona, pero parte del resentimiento seguirá ahí, si continuas buscándolo solo llegarás a hacer que te desprecie.

—Yo…

—Aclara tu mente y tus emociones, después actúa —después de que le hubo dedicado esas últimas palabras a Milo, Kanon dejó escorpio con la esperanza que parte de sus palabras hubieran tenido sentido en la mente del confundido escorpión.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿Y que se supone que es lo que querías hacer en el pueblo?

—Nada en especial —respondió Mu algo ruborizado a Saga. Habían bajado al pueblo por petición de Mu, quien le había pedido al tercer custodio que lo acompañara, había sido un acto meramente impulsivo, y ahora Mu no sabía que responderle al gemelo.

—Mmm, ¿bueno podríamos buscar algo que hacer?

Mu sonrió ante la idea. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¿Podríamos ir al teatro navideño?, en estas fechas realizan obras en plaza central del pueblo.

—Suena bien —la voz de Mu fue suave y melodiosa, al parecer del gemelo mayor, quien siempre quedaba cautivado por los gestos del ariano.

—Otra vez lo estás haciendo.

—¿Eh? —Saga salió de su pequeña ensoñación—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Observarme fijamente —Mu estaba ruborizado, siempre lo hacía cuando Saga posaba su intensa mirada sobre él, aquella mirada lo desarmaba, jamás había sido capaz de sostenerla del todo.

—Lo siento —aquella era la respuesta que Saga siempre daba que sucedía eso.

—No importa —Mu volvió a sonreír dejando de lado su vergüenza, tomó la mano de Saga en un acto inconsciente, acto que había estado realizando de manera automática desde hace algún tiempo, y jalo al mayor en dirección a la plaza.

Saga disfrutaba de sobremanera el contacto con la piel del lemuriano, contacto que había aumentado mucho en todo el tiempo que ha permanecido a su lado, Mu solía llevarlo de la mano cuando paseaban por algún sitio lejos del santuario, o lo tomaba del hombro y se apoyaba en él. Durante los momentos de cansancio lo primero que Mu hacia era buscar sus brazos siempre que se hallaba presente, cosa que Saga amaba.

Lo cierto es que las palabras de Shaka le habían llegado más profundo de lo que Mu se imaginaba, Saga le importaba, y mucho, más un compañero de armas o un simple amigo, estar a su lado le conforta, le da apoyo y sobre todo cariño, cariño que él comenzó a anhelar, y que sabía que el gemelo le daría sin condición, y producto de ello empezó a acaparar cada instante que Saga tuviese libre. Sabía que le gustaba su compañía, pero no lo creyó parte de un enamoramiento, al menos no hasta cuando cayó preso de los celos. Jamás olvidará el peso de su corazón cuando vio a Saga charlando con una de las muchas doncellas que trabajan en el santuario, ambos parecían llevarse bien, hasta parecían tenerse cierta confianza, cosa que molesto al carnero, y no solo eso, la chica no dejaba de insinuársele a Saga, pero para su alivio este en ningún momento pareció interesado. Desde ese día la duda se había instaurado en su mente, y decidió no dejar solo a Saga en ningún instante si fuera posible.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —Saga preguntó con cierta duda, hasta hace unos instantes Mu había estado portando una sonrisa, para que luego de unos segundos la cambiara por un rictus de molestia.

Mu cayó en cuenta de su expresión. —Nada solo recordaba una escena desagradable.

Saga tuvo el impulso de preguntar, pero decidió callar.

Llegaron a la plaza, pero las personas ya se estaban dispersando, lo que significaba que la función había acabado.

—Al parecer llegamos tarde, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—¿Vamos a una cafetería? —fue la sugerencia que le hizo Mu a Saga.

—¿Pastel? —Mu asintió y Saga sonrió, el amor del lemuriano por los dulces nunca cambiaría.

Mu sin quererlo se había enamorado de Saga y los pequeños detalles que siempre tenía con él, dejando de lado el dolor causado por Milo hace tanto meses atrás, finalmente podía sonreír y decir que su corazón estaba curándose, gracias a un ángel dulce y tierno de dos caras. Aunque confesarlo para él sería mucho más difícil, su corazón temía un duro rechazo y un alejamiento del gemelo provocaría que quedará destrozado, por lo que perder lo que tenían ahora no podía permitirlo.


	4. Reflexiones y acciones

Capítulo 4: Reflexiones y acciones

**_Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Creí que iba a finalizar el multichapter en cuatro capítulos, pero voy a hacer cinco, subiré el último antes de año nuevo.**

* * *

—En realidad no sé cuál de los dos es más cabezota, nada de lo que hemos hecho parece funcionar.

—Yo creo que es al contrario, parecen más unidos que nunca —respondió tranquilamente Shaka al ofuscado Kanon, quien había ido hasta el sexto templo a quejarse con su custodio.

—¿A sí?

—Ambos se quieren, se les ve en rostro; Mu no se separa para nada de Saga, y Saga no se queja, al contrario está complacido. Permanecen juntos, solo que no se han declarado.

—Entonces solo quedaría que ambos se dijeran lo que sienten —Shaka asintió a las palabras de Kanon—. Eso va a ser lo más complicado, si no han resultado las citas, los encuentros entre ambos o los intentos de celos, ¿que si lo haría?

—Milo.

Kanon hizo una mueca. —Sabes que es una herida tanto para Mu como para Saga, para el carnero por el dolor que le hizo sufrir, y para mi hermano aún representa el miedo de perderlo. Además, desde el incidente con Camus Milo no está en el santuario.

—Pronto volverá.

—¿Cómo lo sab…? —las palabras de Kanon quedaron a medio decir al comprenderlo, después de todo era Shaka, él siempre sabía cosas que otros no—. No saco nada preguntar.

Shaka volvió asentir.

—Solo espero que no se generen problemas.

—Solo pasará lo que tiene que pasar, ellos necesitan cerrar un ciclo, para que puedan sanar por completo. Además Milo partió para poder aclarar su mente, y si vuelve es porque logró encontrar lo que quería.

—Eso me preocupa, si es Mu…

—Será lo que tenga que ser.

—Todo lo que hemos hecho para que esos dos estén juntos —Kanon suspiró—. Solo espero que este trabajo como buen hermano cuente cuando me muera.

Shaka rio por la ocurrencia de Kanon, el gemelo menor siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios en los momentos más inesperados.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Un fuerte viento proveniente desde las islas del norte azotaba al barco que navegaba por las aguas del Egeo, provocando un constante vaivén en la embarcación que surcaba la alta mar. La hora de volver al santuario poco a poco se acercaba, su ausencia se había prolongado por al menos dos meses, dos meses donde tuvo tiempo de pensar y meditar acerca de sus equivocadas acciones. Había dañado a muchas personas por su inmadurez, en especial a las que amaba.

Milo sabía que todo lo que había hecho no tendría arreglo, un corazón roto no puede volver a ser lo que era, por más que se intente, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era pedir perdón y volver a recomenzar, desde un nuevo punto, con otros ideales y expectativas. Solo esperaba que aquella persona fuera capaz de darle una nueva oportunidad, pondría su vida en ello. Después de todo fue su culpa todo lo sucedido.

La soledad nos da nuevas perspectivas de nuestro mundo, los pensamientos errantes se vuelven más concretos y acertados. El volver a su antiguo hogar, al que fue alguna vez la casa de sus padres y el recordar el verdadero significado del amor y el cómo se siente la calidez al interior de su pecho, fue capaz de hacerle entender al octavo custodio el verdadero sentir de su corazón. Su madre quien fue una mujer humilde siempre le inculcó el bien y el respeto por los demás, pero por sobre todo a escuchar la voz de su corazón, pues es el único que conoce los verdaderos deseos del alma.

_"Tu corazón siempre te guiará en los momentos más oscuros y de mayor incertidumbre"_

Jamás olvidaría la dulce voz de su madre. Ha sido su luz y su fuerza, y gracias a eso ahora puede volver una vez más a corregir sus errores.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_«Milo regresa hoy»_

Es lo que le había dicho su hermano, aquella era una buena noticia, como su amigo se alegraba de su retorno. Pero también se preocupaba por su estado, cuando se marchó su condición no era la mejor, su confusión y desdicha era tal que tuvo que abandonar el santuario en busca de nuevos aires y alguna respuesta.

Él se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación para darle su espacio al escorpión para que pudiera decidir qué es lo que debía hacer, más ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado la debida atención a Milo.

Siempre pensó que el escorpión amaba a Mu, pero también era consciente de lo que había sentido por Camus, ahora que por la decisión de los dioses ambos sentimientos se habían encontrado no existía espacio para ambas.

—Preocuparte no ayudará en nada.

—No es algo que pueda evitar.

—Aunque hubieras hecho algo Aioria nada habría cambiado.

—Eso nunca lo sabré Kanon, siempre viviré con ese arrepentimiento de no haber ayudado a Milo a resolver de mejor manera todo.

Kanon había llegado de manera silenciosa a leo y había estado observando el estado meditativo de Aioria recargado sobre uno de los pilares.

—Aioros ya te dijo que no fue tu culpa, y yo te lo repito, no lo es, Milo es un hombre adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque estas no sean las mejores.

—Tú si interviniste.

—Solo velé por mi hermano, además Milo había dejado a Mu en esos momentos. Todos pensamos que su relación había acabado, y al final hacia fue, todo a consecuencia de las decisiones de Milo.

—De todas maneras me siento mal amigo.

—No tomes culpas que no te corresponden, el peso después será demasiado.

Aioria hizo una leve mueca, sabía que Kanon tenía razón, pero no lo podía evitar, decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

—Vienes de los templos superiores, ¿alguna novedad?

Kanon se encogió de hombros negando.

—Nada en realidad, solo estaba pasando unos avisos.

Aioria entrecerró los ojos, tenía una idea de a quien fue a ver.

—¿Le dijiste a Camus que Milo regresaba?

—Solo le informé, es él quien decidirá qué hacer.

—Ha estado melancólico desde la partida del bicho, a pesar de estar dolido lo extraña.

—Tal vez sea más decepción que dolor a estas alturas.

Aioria asintió comprendiendo las palabras del gemelo menor.

—Esperemos que la llegada de Milo aclare más cosas, que complicarlas.

—De hacerlo lo hará, lo que no sabemos es qué es lo que decidió hacer.

—Será lo que tenga que ser.

Kanon miró a Aioria antes de responder. —Te estás juntando demasiado con Shaka.

El aludido solo rodó los ojos ante la alusión del geminiano. Ahora tenía en otras cosas más que preocuparse que en su reciente acercamiento al sexto custodio.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado estricto con tu alumno?

—Para nada ese niño puede ser un dolor de cabeza, necesita disciplina.

—Sabes que no es su culpa, te extrañaba, es por eso que intenta llamar tu atención.

Mu miró a Saga sopesando sus palabras, quizás tenía razón y estaba siendo demasiado duro con Kiki, no lo había visto hace mucho, y hasta hace un mes regreso al santuario junto con los caballeros de bronce. El problema era que desde que volvió no había hecho más que travesuras y el cómo su maestro debía responder por cada jugarreta del niño. Había tenido que estar tan al pendiente del él todo el tiempo, tanto que comenzó a echar en falta la presencia del gemelo mayor, al cual no había logrado ver con tanta frecuencia como hubiese esperado.

—Intentaré hablar con él, si es por falta de atención, le dedicaré más tiempo, solo espero que deje sus travesuras de lado.

Saga sonrió, Mu quería demasiado a su alumno, no podía estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo.

—Esperemos que tu maestro no vuelva regañarte por su causa.

Mu bufó, todavía recordaba hastiado el largo sermón de su maestro acerca de la responsabilidad y buena enseñanza. _Como si su maestro fuera un ejemplo a seguir_, pensó; en cada oportunidad se comportaba como un niño caprichoso cuando el maestro Dohko se hallaba cerca.

—Dudó que vaya a suceder de nuevo, así que ya no importa.

Mu iba a agregar algo más, pero se percató de que Saga no le estaba prestando la total atención que él quería, sino que desviaba momentáneamente su vista hacia una muchacha que pasaba cerca de los jardines de géminis.

—Saga —llamó Mu haciendo que este volteara inmediatamente, quien lo vio confundido al verlo con el ceño fruncido y un leve gesto de molestia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿La conoces?

—¿A quién?

—La chica —Mu intentó mantener cierta compostura, después de todo él no era quien para reclamarle nada a Saga, a pesar de lo que su corazón sintiera, pero no le agradaba nada que la atención de Saga estuviera en aquella chica, a la cual pudo reconocer como la misma con la que había visto al geminiano charlar.

Saga pudo percibir cierto fastidio en el tono del carnero, se preguntaba cuál sería su origen, más dejó de lado aquel pensamiento, pues le divertía la expresión facial que Mu colocaba durante sus instantes de molestia.

—Si es la doncella que atiende el templo de geminis, su nombre es Cyrene.

—Ya veo —fue toda la respuesta que Mu fue capaz de emitir, no sabía cómo formular la duda que estaba carcomiéndolo, deseaba averiguar si el gemelo mayor sentía algún interés en la chica.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mu se sobresaltó al escuchar la repentina interrogante. Como no preguntar, si el solo pensar que Saga pudiera siquiera tener algo con ella lo enervaba, en esos ocho meses había aprendido a conocer al Saga adulto, y por cosas del destino se había enamorado, dejando atrás su dolor por el escorpión, del que finalmente se pudo olvidar con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de cierto gemelo, pero ahora…

—Nada, solo que te ves interesada en ella —Mu habló con tono bajo para que Saga no pudiera percibir el tono turbado de su voz.

Saga arqueó una ceja por la ocurrencia del ariano, si este supiera quien era el verdadero dueño de sus suspiros.

—Para nada, solo somos conocidos.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —volvió a confirmar Saga—. Más bien es Kanon el más cercano a ella. Siempre los veo hablando en un tono más bien cómplice.

—Es un alivio —exclamó Mu de manera inconsciente, para cuando quiso callar la duda ya estaba instalada en el gemelo.

—¿Un alivio?, ¿Por qué es un alivio?

Mu se sonrojo, no atinaba a pronunciar nada coherente, y Saga quedó más confundido aún.

—Yo Saga…, tu…

Las mejillas arreboladas de Mu, su tierno tartamudeo, y la cercanía que ambos compartían por estar sentado el uno junto al otro sobre el césped no le dio más opción a Saga, la tentación era demasiado grande, la imagen de Mu era un deleite para el gemelo y sucumbió por completo al centrar su vista en los tersos labios del ariano. Guiado por un impulso beso suavemente al confundido carnero, Saga presionó levemente ambas bocas y con movimientos lentos guío a Mu quien poco a poco respondió gustoso el contacto propiciado por el gemelo mayor. Ambos se entregaron a la caricia sin saber muy bien que era lo que el futuro les depararía de ahora en adelante. La única preocupación que pasa por sus mentes era disfrutar el momento.


	5. Cuando el corazón habla

Capítulo 5: Cuando el corazón habla

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._****

****Hola, sé que iba a subirlo antes de que acabase el año, pero no encontré el tiempo XD.****

****Espero disfruten el ultimo capítulo, saludos.****

* * *

Solo se había abocado a sentir, no se detuvo a pensar lo que ese contacto entre ambos significaba. Ni tampoco había procesado que había sido Saga quien lo beso en primer lugar. Solo se había entregado a la dulce caricia, caricia que desde hace mucho había deseado.

Cuando el beso finalizo no tuvo el valor para abrir los ojos, tenía temor de cual fuese a ser la reacción del tercer custodio, a pesar de que él quien inicio todo.

—Mírame Mu—fue Saga quien lo llamó con voz amable, Mu apretó aún más los parpados. Saga se inquietó, no sabía que estaría pasando por la mente del ariano, tal vez se había enfadado con él y ya no querría verlo más, quizás lo incomodó y…, decidió dejar de lado los negativos pensamientos y llamar nuevamente al ariano—. Mu, abre los ojos.

Mu percibió cierto titubeo en la voz de Saga, él también debía sentirse inseguro. Decidió abrir los ojos y confrontar al gemelo. Lo que se encontró lo sorprendió, Saga lo veía temeroso, también algo ansioso, como si esperase una respuesta de su parte.

—Saga —su nombre fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, no sabía que más decir. Se sentía demasiado nervioso para hilar palabras con mayor dificultad.

El aludido se mordió el labio, beso a Mu guiado por un impulso, y ahora… sentía que había metido la pata. El pragmatismo de Mu lo hería, más de lo que hubiese imaginado, tal vez solo se dejó llevar por sus ilusiones, había creído que el lemuriano podía sentir lo mismo que él, realmente lo pensó. Saga soltó un suspiro, la melancolía y tristeza se instalaron en su corazón. No le quedaban muchas opciones.

—Lo siento —fue lo que salió de su boca, amargas palabras que le costaron casi toda su fuerza decir. Sin más Saga dejó los jardines de geminis utilizando la otra dimensión, no podía seguir en ese sitio, no cuando estaba a punto de desbordarse.

Todo sucedió en un par de segundos, tanto que Mu apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Saga pronunció la disculpa, iba a seguirlo, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos. La ansiedad comenzó a invadirlo, había visto los ojos de Saga nublarse por la tristeza, en esos instantes una aguda puntada de angustia se hizo presente. Pero cuando pudo reaccionar era tarde, Saga se había ido.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El barco finalmente había llegado a puerto, después de arduas horas de navegación, todos los tripulantes estaban felices de haber llegado a tierra, a pesar de lo helado que se anunciaba el día en el continente. Para Milo eso no era problema, al contrario agradecía el haber nacido en Grecia donde el invierno no era tan crudo como en otras partes de Europa. Con solo una gabardina para palear el frío el escorpión bajó de la embarcación, debía apurar el paso, pues debía dirigirse al santuario, regresaba después de dos meses de ausencia. Desde el puerto donde se hallaba hasta el pueblo aledaño al santuario sería al menos una hora de viaje caminando. Debía partir ya, o si no su camino se alargaría más de lo que tenía previsto.

El octavo custodio observó a su alrededor antes de partir, vio el excesivo gentío, salir de ahí sería toda una odisea. Sin pensarlo demasiado emprendió el paso al mar de gente, esperando salir de una pieza.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aioria acompañado de Kanon caminaban hacia el pueblo, habían decidido bajar después de la conversación que habían tenido. El gemelo menor terminó diciéndole que Milo llegaría cercano a las cuatro de la tarde. Aún eran las tres y veinticinco, todavía quedaba algún tiempo antes de que el escorpión llegase. En esos instantes pasaban cerca de uno de los acantilados que funcionaba como protección del santuario, divisaron una conocida figura, ambos se extrañaron de encontrárselo en ese lugar, dado que hace solo unos momentos lo habían visto sentado hablando con Mu plácidamente en los jardines de geminis. Saga se encontraba perdido mirando hacia el vacío, su expresión era de profunda tristeza.

Kanon se alarmó por el estado de su hermano, algo había sucedido, algo lo suficientemente grave como para tenerlo en ese estado.

—Aioria adelántate a buscar a Milo —la voz de Kanon fue apremiante. El caballero de leo le asintió comprendiendo que necesitaba dejar a los dos hermanos a solas.

El paso del gemelo menor fue lento, no quería sorprender a su hermano y causar un accidente.

—Saga, ¿me escuchas?

El aludido movió su rostro en dirección de hermano.

—Saga —volvió a repetir el gemelo menor en busca de una respuesta de Saga. Debía descubrir que es lo que había pasado—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo arruine —fue la escueta frase que el gemelo mayor exclamó.

—¿Podrías decirme que paso?

—Me gané su desprecio —Saga agachó la mirada al recordar el pragmatismo del ariano—. El ya no querrá hablarme.

—¿Te refieres a Mu?

Saga asintió, no tenía más fuerzas para soportar todo lo sucedido, estaba sumamente cansado y triste. Buscando apoyo afirmó su cabeza en el hombro de Kanon, con el calor del cuerpo de su hermano y el peso acumulado en su corazón por lo recién acontecido, terminó por ceder al dolor. Solo deseaba gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera y el hombro de Kanon sirvió como receptor de los fuertes alaridos proferidos por Saga.

Ante el dolor de su hermano Kanon atinó a envolver a Saga en un abrazo, solo esperaba que lo que su hermano tuviese fuera una crisis y nada más. Muchas veces su gemelo tendía a mal interpretar los gestos y situaciones.

Estuvieron un buen rato en la misma posición, Saga descargando su frustración y dolor, y Kanon esperando a escuchar más de una o dos palabras.

Fue Saga el primero en moverse. —Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

—Para eso son los hermanos.

Saga le sonrió agradecido, aunque la melancolía todavía se divisaba en su rostro.

—Soy un desastre.

—Siempre lo has sido —comentó Kanon tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Y funcionó, Saga rio quedamente por su ocurrencia.

—Yo seré un desastre y un loco, pero tú eres un manipulador y mentiroso.

Kanon se hizo el ofendido. —Yo que trato de animarte y tú me atacas.

—No te hagas el susceptible, eres el más descarado de los dos.

Kanon rodó los ojos, al menos ahora su hermano parecía un poco más calmado.

—Saga —Kanon dejó de lado su tono burlón, era hora de los temas más serios.

—Lo sé Kanon, quieres saber que pasó —el aludido le asintió—. Como ya te dije arruine todo con Mu.

Kanon suspiró, debería indagar más profundamente. —¿Qué fue con exactitud lo que hiciste?

Saga cerró los ojos recordando. —Lo besé…, sin su consentimiento.

Kanon intentaba encontrar lo que estaba mal en las palabras de su hermano, como creyó, seguramente Saga había mal interpretado la actitud de Mu, pues al menos según lo que Shaka le había dicho este estaba enamorado de su gemelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo?

—Solo pronunció mi nombre una vez y se quedó callado. Después yo… —Saga calló por unos momentos—. Me disculpe y me fui del lugar, era obvio que no me deseaba ahí.

—Saga —Kanon respiró una vez para tratar de mantener la calma, su gemelo en ocasiones podía ser tan…—. No crees que Mu estaba algo confundido, por eso no te dijo nada.

—Realmente no lo creo, se veía demasiado inseguro, yo…

—Eres demasiado cabezota.

—Lo sé.

—No lo digo por el beso, sino por tu actitud, sabes cómo es Mu ante las nuevas situaciones, lo pilaste desprevenido —Saga se mordió el labio, sospesando el comentario de Kanon, tal vez si había sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido—. ¿Mu al menos te respondió el beso?

Saga recordó la suave textura de los labios del carnero, el roce y las caricias, Mu le había respondido y él en su cabezonería y miedo al rechazo no había sabido ver.

—Soy un tonto.

—El peor —secundó Kanon estando de acuerdo con el gemelo Saga.

—Debo verlo yo…

—Debes estar buscándote, no debiste irte así sin más.

—¿Qué se supone que lo voy a decir?

—Lo que sientes.

—Pero si él…

—Basta de peros, él te correspondió el beso, es obvio que siente algo por ti —mencionó Kanon como si no supiera nada.

—Sin lucha no hay victoria, ¿cierto?

—Así es, así que será mejor que vayas a arreglar la estupidez que cometiste.

Saga prácticamente corrió, debía encontrar a Mu y aclarar lo sucedido.

Kanon veía a su hermano partir, todo se había complicado más de lo necesario por una tontería de Saga, y no solo eso, también quedaba la llegada de Milo, lo cual pondría de cabeza a más de uno.

—No se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería Milo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Donde se habrá metido ese tonto bicho, ¿o es que acaso aún no llegó?

—No me has visto en dos meses y ya estás insultándome.

—¡Milo!, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Milo sonrió. —Acabo de llegar hace solo unos minutos al pueblo.

—Te ves bien —Aioria miró de arriba abajo al escorpión, el semblante de su amigo había cambiado, no era el confundido y preocupado de hace unos meses, al contrario era más jovial y decidido.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿por quién me tomas?

—Al menos has vuelto a ser tú.

—Tú sigues siendo el mismo gato molesto.

—Puede ser —Aioria quería decirle a Milo lo que había estado preocupándole desde su partida—. Milo… —lo llamó esta vez con un tono más serio, el escorpión arqueó una ceja intrigado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Aioria. —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas gato?, ¿No habrás destruido mi templo en mi ausencia? —Milo trató de sonar divertido.

—En serio Milo, de verdad lo siento, eres mi amigo y debí estar más pendiente de lo que te pasaba.

Milo suspiró —Lo dices por lo de Camus y Mu, ¿cierto? Tú no tienes culpa alguna, todo lo provoque yo, y lo que pasó es la consecuencia de mis actos.

—Pero de todas formas…

—Deja esa tontería, es más te agradezco el no haberte entrometido en todo el asunto de la confusión que yo armé, eso me dio espacio para que yo mismo me diera cuenta de todo, de alguna forma me sirvió para madurar.

—¿Entonces no soy mal amigo? —preguntó Aioria con duda.

—No Aioria, si lo fueras no estarías aquí esperándome.

—Gracias bicho.

—Gato sentimental.

—Te extrañe Milo.

—Y yo a ti gato.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al santuario, Aioria no hizo más que interrogar a Milo de su viaje y todo lo que había hecho y visto. Todo estuvo bien hasta llegar al límite de la entrada del recinto del santuario. Ciertos miedos que el escorpión había estado escondiendo surgieron, era hora de enfrentarse a todo lo que había dejado atrás.

—¿Está todo bien Milo?

El aludido asintió sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Seguro?

—Algo —Milo tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire intentando calmarse—. Aioria, ¿Cómo han estado Camus y Mu?

Aioria miró a su amigo resignado, sabía que tarde o temprano preguntaría por ellos dos, para su opinión había estado tardando un poco en hacerlo.

—Camus, melancólico y creo que hasta extrañándote, y Mu, bueno él se ve feliz.

—Eso es bueno.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Mu, que al menos haya podido sanarse del daño que le he hecho, le debo más que una simple disculpa.

—¿Milo, tu aún quieres a Mu?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo Aioria, no todavía.

—¿No te fuiste para resolver tus dudas?

—Lo hice, solo que debo hablar primero con las personas involucradas.

—Ya veo, solo espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta y no cometas los mismos errores.

—No te preocupes, se bien lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Estás listo entonces?, Aries es la primera casa —Aioria pensó un poco lo último—. Aunque creo que Mu no está ahí.

—Mejor que no esté aún…

—¿Y eso?

—Quiero hablar con Camus primero, además no quiero perturbar a Mu más de lo adecuado.

Aioria parpadeó analizando las palabras del octavo custodio. —Milo elegiste a…

—Si Aioria, siempre ha sido él después de todo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mu se regañaba mentalmente por haber quedado petrificado cuando Saga lo besó, no entendía su reacción si el mismo había deseado aquel beso desde hace mucho, solo sabía que el nerviosismo le había jugado una mala pasada, y ahora todo estaba a punto de derrumbarse. La mirada de Saga fue lo más doloroso que pudo haber visto, la tristeza que la había nublado le produjo un peso en el corazón y se sentía aún peor de saberse el culpable.

Había buscado el gemelo por las doce casas, por los recintos al interior del santuario y por el exterior, ahora estaba en el pueblo buscándolo, pero nada. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Paseo la vista por los alrededores, gente del pueblo en sus actividades cotidianas. De repente ve un manchón azulado, pensó inmediatamente en Saga, pero se equivocó. Abrió grande los ojos cuando reconoció a la figura como Milo, por lo que él sabía el escorpión se había marchado del santuario hace dos meses, y no tenía una fecha clara de regreso. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Milo —fue el susurro que profirió, lo mejor sería que Milo no lo viera, necesitaba encargarse de un asunto más importante con nombre Saga. Se escondió entre el gentío, evitando así al octavo custodio.

—Debo buscar a Saga.

Mu siguió con su búsqueda, dejó las inmediaciones del pueblo y se dirigió a los acantilados, la frustración crecía, tal vez Saga estaba evitándolo. Ese pensamiento acongojo su corazón, no soportaría que el gemelo hiciera eso, no podía perder a quien amaba nuevamente. Unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y rodaron por su mejilla.

—Tus ojos se ven más hermosos cuando no están empañados por las lágrimas.

Mu reconoció la voz, soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa.

—Saga.

—Te ves triste.

—Yy-o, t-tu

—Te ves lindo cuando tartamudeas.

—Lo siento —Mu intentó disculparse en un susurro.

Saga decidió ser valiente, no podía dejarse avasallar. Tal vez Kanon tuviera razón y Mu si sentía algo por él. Se aproximó a Mu con paso firme, con delicadeza extendió su mano hacia la mejilla del ariano, la acarició suavemente de arriba abajo. Mu se sonrojo por el contacto, pero no lo rehuyó, eso le otorgó más seguridad a Saga.

—Siento haberte asustado de esa forma Mu.

—No yo…, debí haber dicho algo cuando… —Saga movió su mano y comenzó acariciar por debajo de la oreja del lemuriano, este solo emitió un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Yo tampoco debí marcharme tan abruptamente, solo temí tu rechazo.

Mu prestó más atención, ¿rechazo?, ¿acaso Saga…?

—¿Saga…?

—Déjame continuar pequeño —el geminiano posó un dedo sobre los labios del carnero para que este guardara silencio—. No debí irme así, al menos no sin decirte lo que siento por ti —Saga se aproximó aún más Mu, quedando sus bocas a solo unos centímetros de distancia. —Te amo —sin más unió sus labios en un beso demandante y apasionado. Mu ni lento ni perezoso devolvió el contacto con el mismo ímpetu, Apenas y podía procesar que Saga se le había declarado, Pero su cuerpo más astuto que él se acopló de inmediato a la esencia del gemelo. Cuando el beso acabó el ariano dirigió su mirada a las esmeraldas de Saga. Lo veían con cariño, pero también con cierto temor por la respuesta que pudiera darle.

—Te amo Saga —no cometería el mismo error guardando silencio, su amor era correspondido y su corazón latía frenético, pero era muy feliz.

—Prometo no dejarte nunca —Saga volvió a besar a Mu—. Eres lo más importante que tengo.

Mu sonrió con la certeza de que su corazón podía una vez más amar, todo el dolor había quedado atrás, Saga había sabido ganarse su amor con paciencia y trabajo, siempre estaría agradecido con la vida por haber puesto a Saga en su camino.

—Permanece a mi lado siempre por favor —Mu abrazó a Saga sintiendo ese calor que su ser tanto anhelaba.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo había subido el camino de las doce casas en compañía de Aioria, al pasar por Aries para alivio de Milo no hallaron presente a Mu, en Tauro Aldebarán saludo con mucho ánimo al escorpión deseándole una feliz bienvenida, en la tercera casa esperaron encontrarse con alguno de los custodios, pero no había nadie, pasaron por cáncer, pero tampoco se sentía ninguna presencia, a la llegada a leo Milo le pidió a Aioria que lo dejase continuar solo, deseaba llegar hasta acuario para hablar con Camus.

—Suerte amigo —proclamó Aioria antes de internarse a su templo.

Milo sabía que hablar con el acuariano no sería fácil, quizás ni deseará recibirlo. Después de todo la despedida no fue fácil. Cuando se marchó intentó hablar con Camus antes de irse, pero no quiso verlo. Y ahora lo vería después de dos largos meses.

Entre saludos paso las casas superiores, inclusive Shaka dejó su eterno estado de meditación para darle la bienvenida; subió rápidamente hasta llegar a acuario, avanzó con reticencia, la estructura de la casa de acuario se veía tan imponente como el día de su partida.

Elevó su cosmos para dar a conocer su presencia, para su sorpresa su custodio salió inmediatamente a recibirlo y no solo eso, quedo aún más anonadado cuando fue apresado por un fuerte abrazo. Este devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad. Jamás se imaginó que extrañaría de tal manera los brazos del francés. El abrazó duro algunos minutos. Finalmente fue Camus quien se separó del contacto. Levantó su rostro y fijo su mirada en los ojos turquesa del escorpión, y en una acción inesperada para Milo Camus alzó su puño y le acertó un buen golpe. Dada la sorpresa Milo no pudo hacer más que recibir el impacto. El griego fue a dar de lleno contra el suelo, Milo había olvidado lo duros que pueden llegar a ser los golpes de Camus, más si estos eran para desquitarse de algo.

—Eso es por ser un idiota Milo —la voz de Camus sonó sería, pero sin resentimiento alguno.

—Me lo merecía.

—Eso es poco.

—Lo sé.

—Debes tener una buena excusa para haber venido.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, yo…

Camus lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar. —¿Aclaraste tus sentimientos? —el tono del acuariano fue duro, pero Milo no se dejó intimidar, conocía al francés como la palma de su mano, sabía que aquella actitud era una medida de protección.

—Sí y créeme, me di cuenta de que he sido un completo estúpido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Camus sentía cierto temor por la respuesta, respuesta que había estado deambulando por su mente desde que todo comenzó, desde que se enteró de lo que pasaba en el corazón del escorpión. Tenía miedo de perder a Milo, es por eso que no se despidió de él cuando partió, tenía temor de decir adiós para siempre.

—Necesito pedirte perdón, jamás quise hacerte daño, a ti ni a nadie, pero fui un inmaduro, y como consecuencia perdí lo que teníamos, para mí tú has sido de lo más valioso que se ha cruzado en mi vida.

—¿Y Mu?

—A él lo sigo queriendo —Camus sintió una punzada en su pecho—. Pero he aprendido hacerlo como un compañero, un amigo. Es cierto que él fue importante para mí, de hecho aún lo es, siempre lo valoraré por todo lo que me otorgó, por darme una razón para vivir cuando tú te fuiste. Gracias a él puedo estar ahora aquí, junto a ti y decirte que te amo, y daría mi vida por recuperar el cariño y amor que siempre nos tuvimos.

—Yo no te he olvidado Milo —Camus finalmente sonrió, había estado esperando a Milo todo el tiempo, era consciente que desde que pereció la primera vez muchas cosas habían cambiado y debía aprender a acoplarse a eso.

Milo no espero por más palabras, se aproximó a Camus y lo besó, el sabor de sus labios era aquel que tanto recordaba y había necesitado. Sabía que nada sería fácil, recuperar la confianza de Camus sería una ardua labor, pero valdría la pena.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Parece que el espiar los demás sin que se den cuenta es una de tus especialidades.

Kanon arqueó una ceja, él no era el único que había estado espiando a los problemáticos enamorados.

—Tú no eres una santa paloma Shaka, como yo estuviste espiando a Saga y Mu, y ahora a Milo y Camus.

—Se me están pegando tus costumbres por estarte ayudando todo este tiempo.

Tanto Shaka como Kanon observaban escondidos entre algunos pilares como Milo y Camus terminaban de reconciliarse después de meses de angustia e incertidumbre.

—Ahora solo queda que tú le digas a Aioria lo que sientes y se resolvería todo.

Shaka se sonrojo ante la mención del leonino. —¡Eso es algo que no te importa!

Kanon emitió una sonrisa descarada. —Aioria también es mi amigo.

Shaka frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, no podría ganarle jamás en una discusión al gemelo.

Shaka observó una vez más a la pareja, al menos la gran mayoría había podido resolver sus problemas, ahora solo quedaba la cuestión más delicada y la que fue la detonante de todo lo que habían vivido. Aquel asunto que solo Milo podría arreglar con Mu.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Había pasado algunas horas en el templo de acuario, hablando con Camus todo lo que no se habían dicho en esos dos meses de separación, pero ahora debía resolver un asunto muy delicado, solo esperaba que Mu no lo recibiese con un golpe como había hecho Camus.

Milo estaba parado frente a Aries, no sabía si adentrarse sin más o quizás…, no tuvo necesidad de escoger fue el mismo Mu quien lo recibió.

—Milo —el semblante de Mu era sereno, tranquilo como solía recordarlo.

—¿Me das un poco de tu tiempo?

Mu asintió, sabía que esa situación se presentaría tarde o temprano, dado el regreso del escorpión. El ariano guio a Milo hacia la sala de la primera casa. Para fortuna de este Saga se había marchado del lugar hace veinte minutos, de otra manera no le hubiese permitido fácilmente hablar con el lemuriano.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —comenzó Mu, miró nervioso a Milo, casi temeroso. Necesitaba un incentivo para empezar a hablar.

—Quiero hablar contigo, más bien necesito hablar contigo.

Mu observó atentamente a Milo, veía al escorpión más seguro de sí mismo, más maduro, hasta podría decir más humilde.

—Te escucho.

—Intentaré ser directo —Milo pausó un momento meditando bien sus palabras—. Sé que te hice mucho daño por mi estupidez, que no tengo perdón, y seguramente me odias.

Mu sonrió amablemente, gracias a Saga había podido superar el resentimiento que había desarrollado por Milo a raíz de su relación frustrada.

—No te odio Milo.

Milo lo miró sorprendido, a decir verdad se esperaba cualquier otra reacción menos algo como eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es, hace algún tiempo asumí que lo nuestro no funcionó, nada más. Es que simplemente no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Y a pesar de que me dolió tu indiferencia he aprendido a superarlo y ser feliz.

—Eres feliz —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta—. Me alegra.

—¿Y tú Milo?, ¿eres feliz?

—En su medida lo soy Mu, lo que vivimos juntos me enseño mucho y yo te devolví todo con la peor moneda, por eso quiero pedirte perdón.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—A pesar de que tú digas eso sé que nunca podré resarcir del todo el daño que te cause.

—Te equivocas —Mu lo miró fijamente—. Gracias a todo lo que pasó entre nosotros pude encontrar de nuevo a quien amar, alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando pudo y…

—Es Saga ¿verdad?

—Sí —Mu se sonrojo levemente ante la mención del gemelo mayor, todavía no se creía del todo el que estuvieran juntos.

—No puedo decir que Saga me desagrade en sí, es solo que me causa cierto recelo —Milo rio quedamente—. Creo que hasta me causa un poco de celos.

—Milo…

—No lo digo porque este confundido con mis sentimientos aún, es solo que todavía te quiero como un amigo y compañero, además después de lo de las doce casas nos hicimos muy cercanos. Supongo que no he asimilado del todo que las cosas han cambiado.

—A mí también me gustaría volver a ser tu amigo Milo

A Milo se le iluminó el rostro, al menos podría conversar su amistad con el ariano, se esforzaría por ser merecedor de ella.

—Gracias por enseñarme tanto Mu, jamás lo olvidaré, gracias a ti soy una mejor persona.

—Yo no he hecho nada, has sido tú mismo quien ha tomado las oportunidades que ha tenido para madurar.

Milo le ofreció su mano en forma de amistad, Mu la aceptó gustoso, un nuevo capítulo se abría en sus vidas, uno que tratarían de vivir de la mejor manera sin cometer los errores del pasado. Y a pesar de que ya no estarían juntos como pareja se tendrían como los amigos que comenzaban a formar un nuevo lazo.


End file.
